nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Stemwijzerccpl.png
Where can you take this poll? [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 09:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :You wouldn't believe it: stemwijzer.nl :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Important: leave out the "extra gewicht" and enable all parties at the end :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, will do! [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 09:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm happy with the result . GroenLinks! Least points of agreement: VVD. SGP, CDA and PVV are also low on the list. [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 09:31, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hahha, expectable, nobody likes VVD :P D66 is probably also quite popular? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yup, they were third I think. PvdDieren was second . [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 09:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::PvdDieren is a very strange party. Once (two years ago?) it ended up second, while SGP was first... :P I think they've bought off stemwijzer or so :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:35, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I found it surprising as well. It's really funny that the Netherlands has such a party. We have only boring parties: a dull social-democratic party, a dull liberal party that it's constantly fighting internally, a dull Christian democratic party, a rising nationalist party that idolizes one man, and then there are the Greens (who get my vote). [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 09:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Haha, yeah, the Netherlands is quite unique when it comes to its political spectrum. Two die-hard Christian parties, fifty million populist parties of which only Wilders is successful because damn 35% of all Limburgish people vote for him... A labor party which is more socialist than the socialist party :P GreenLeft, animal party, D66 (my eternal enemy :P), Christian-Democrats (which are perhaps going to disappear the coming decade), and the liberals :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:42, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I always I thought I would vote for D66 if I were a Dutchmen, but now that I have shifted to the (greenish) Left, GLinks is my definite choice. And yes, it is strange that you have two socialist/labor parties and several Christian parties. It seems logical that in the future some of those may merge or something. [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 09:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't like both parties. Expecially the politicians are real zagers. Well, the Christian parties have already merged a few times. First CHU (Christen-Historische Unie), then CDA (CHU+ARP (mainstream protestants) + KVP-catholics), and then CU (a merger of two evangelic parties). I don't see a rapid change in the Christian area, especially not for SGP, as the only thing they've changed the last eighty years is allowing women to do the administration for the party :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::ChristenUnie came out top for me. Don't know how that information will ever be of use to me, but still... :P --Semyon 10:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Good choice ;) Well, imagine you move to the Netherlands and decide to take on Dutch citizenship. Then it might be useful to know your Dutch political stance :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Kind of interesting though to see how in different countries different issues are important. In the Netherlands clearly Islam is a really big thing, whereas it's hardly mentioned here in Britain. Some of the questions I'd never thought about before, so I ended up choosing 'neither' quite a lot. :P --Semyon 10:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::The only reason Islam is a big thing is because of Wilders :P Unfortunately, 15% of Dutchies fully agree with him... :::::::::::::::Yeah, typically Dutch things include raising taxation on meat, ending "megastalls", and, of course, kilometer taxation :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC)